In recent years, when a tire mounted to a vehicle is punctured, puncture repair liquid is injected into the tire via the tire valve to temporarily repair the puncture, and the tire is filled with air. Installing a puncture repair device of this sort in a vehicle eliminates the need for carrying a spare tire in the vehicle, thereby conserving resources and reducing vehicle weight. This arrangement also yields the advantage that a space provided in the vehicle for carrying the spare tire can be used for other purposes.
One example of a device for injecting puncture repair liquid is a hand-squeezable tire repair kit constituted by puncture repair liquid contained in a flexible container, the container being manually squeezed to inject the puncture repair liquid into a tire (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-248982A).
It is desirable that the puncture repair liquid-holding container used in a hand-squeezable tire repair kit of this sort easily deform when squeezed (i.e., exhibit superior squeezability) so that a user can easily repair the tire. Meanwhile, because it must be repeatedly squeezed in order to dispense all of the puncture repair liquid, the container must also exhibit superior shape retention. The outer wall of the puncture repair liquid-holding container must also be of suitable thickness in order to prevent degradation of the puncture repair liquid during storage. This results in the difficult problem of improving the squeezability of the container while maintaining the shape retention and puncture repair liquid degradation preventing capability thereof. In particular, because the squeezability of a puncture repair liquid-holding container at low temperatures decreases as the thickness of the outer wall thereof increases, there is demand for a high balance between preventing puncture repair liquid degradation and improving squeezability.